


Shoelaces

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Castiel to tie his shoelaces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoelaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1967PotterImpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967PotterImpala/gifts).



> I got drunk and asked my smol to give me a prompt, this happened. Not proofread or beta'd in any way.

“Hey, why are you crying?” Dean panicked, running over to the small bot on the playground. “Did you fall? Should I get a teacher?” He asked nervously. 

The other boy just started crying harder, hugging his knees, “nuffin, jus’ leave me alone,” he whimpers, hiding his face.

“Hey, it’s okay, what’s going on?” Dean asks, he recognized the boy, Castiel, two years behind him. 

“I’s ‘mbarssing,” he mumbles, peeking up at Dean through wet eyelashes. 

“It’s alright, just talk to me I can help,” Dean sighs, petting Castiel’s back back, “deep breath for me?”

Cas nods, taking a shuttering breath, “someone stepped on my shoelace an- an it came untie.” 

Dean cocks his head to the side, “so… tie it?”

Castiel’s eyes well back up and Dean’s eyes widen, “I didn’t mean to upset you, what’s wrong?” 

“I-I-I c-ca-can-can’t,” Castiel hiccups, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“I can teach you,” Dean says calmly, and Castiel freezes, looking up at him.

“Reawwy?” He smiles, tongue peeking out from between crooked teeth. 

“Yeah, of course,” Dean smiles, “here, let me show you.” He sits down on the ground, taking Cas’ shoelaces, “like this, see?” 

Cas watches, then unties it and tried himself, only succeeding in tangling his fingers. 

“No no, you put this around here, and push this through here,” he says, showing Cas again. 

Cas looks down, doing his best, the laces just weaving between his fingers and getting stuck. 

“I-I ca-can’t,” Cas whimpers and Dean heaved a frustrated sigh.

“You can do this,” Dean mutters, watching Cas try a few more times. 

“Yo-you’re mad at me,” Cas whimpers, looking at Dean. “Pl-pl-plea-please don-don’t b-be ma-mad at me.” 

Dean shakes his head, petting Cas’ back. “No, it’s okay Cas, “here, try this,” he takes the laces, looping them both and tying them in a knot. 

“Th-that looks ea-easier,” he nods, untying it and trying again, beaming proudly. “I did it!” 

Dean chuckles, standing up and ruffling his hair. “You did, good job, Cas.” He smiles turning to walk away when a small hand closes around his wrist. 

“Yeah?” Dean asks, turning back around. 

“I-I do-don’t kn-know your na-name,” Cas whispered.

“Dean, Dean Winchester.” He chuckles, sitting back down next to Cas, “do you need anything else?”

Castiel blushes, looking away, “Can… Can I talk to you if… if I need something else?” 

Dean nods, flashing a gap tooth smile, “of course, Cas.”

And he does. 

When he turns 16 and his car breaks down, Dean’s the one he calls to fix it up.

When he’s 21 and he’s failing his first class ever, Dean’s the one he asks to stay up helping him study.

When he’s 25 and loses his first patient, Dean’s the one he goes to to hold him through the fall out.

And when he’s 26? Dean’s the one he goes down on one knee for. “Will you marry me?”


End file.
